darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Summoning cape
The Summoning cape is the Cape of Accomplishment for the Summoning skill. It can be purchased for 99,000 coins alongside the Summoning hood from Pikkupstix in Taverley by players who have achieved level 99 Summoning. It is pale blue in colour, and has a gold trim if the player has more than one level 99 skill. The cape's emote was changed on 25 February 2009 because it interfered with many other items of clothing and made the player invisible. It also caused other players around it to lag since it needed too much data. The cape was changed again on 25 May 2010 when Jagex introduced particles in skillcape emotes. | slot = Cape | mainDamage = 0 | mainAccuracy = 0 | offDamage = 0 | offAccuracy = 0 | armour = 33 | life = 0 | prayer = 2 | class = All | strength = 21 | ranged = 21 | magic = 21 | image = Summoning cape (t) equipped.png | caption = A player wearing a trimmed Summoning cape | image2 = Summoning cape equipped.png | caption2 = A player wearing an untrimmed Summoning cape }} Untrimmed While gathering the charms for 99 Summoning, one usually maxes a combat skill along the way, which makes the untrimmed Summoning cape a very rare sight. If one is interested in making Summoning his or her first 99, he or she may try the following: *Kill Bork daily *Do Penguin Hide and Seek weekly *Familiarise weekly and use the triple charm drops on waterfiends or glacors *Participate in Troll Invasion monthly *Spread your combat experience across all of Attack, Strength, Ranged, Magic, and Defence *Spend all bonus experience on Summoning *Pest Control or Conquest and spend all your commendations on summoning experience. If one wishes to obtain charms with zero combat experience, he or she may hunt charm sprites, unlike common misconception, players who wish to obtain charms with zero combat experience cannot play Soul Wars and spend the zeal on charms due to the fact that a higher combat level is needed to purchase. Gallery Summoning milestone.png|A player getting 99 Summoning Summoning Emote.gif|A player performing the Summoning cape emote Retro summoning cape (t) equipped.png|Retro summoning cape trimmed Retro summoning cape equipped.png|Retro summoning cape Retro hooded summoning cape (t) equipped.png|Retro hooded summoning cape trimmed Retro hooded summoning cape equipped.png|Retro hooded summoning cape Hooded summoning cape (t) equipped.png|Hooded trimmed cape Hooded summoning cape equipped.png|Hooded cape Hooded summoning cape (t) detail.png|Detailed trimmed hooded cape Summoning cape (t) detail.png|Detailed trimmed cape Trivia * Currently, people are able to own this cape (as seen on the highscores). * Before 17 November 2009, the summoning cape did not have the typical "Boost" option that all skillcapes have. * On the first days of the Evolution of Combat the Summoning Skillcape had an armour rating of 270 which would've been the highest armour rating of any cape, other than Max/Completionist cape, in the game. This was presumed to be a glitch because its armour rating changed to match other skillcapes in the following update. References nl:Summoning cape fi:Summoning cape